Laisse-toi aller
by Mady Malfoy
Summary: Harry reçoit la visite surprise des jumeaux Weasley dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit... OS LEMON THREESOME HP/FW/GW


Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !  
Je vous présente un petit OS bien hot que je viens d'écrire en deux temps trois mouvements ;)  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Laisse-toi aller...**

La nuit était silencieuse dans le terrier de la famille Weasley. Une faible plainte provenait du grenier la goule devait être en train de ronfler ou quelqu'un faisait un cauchemar.  
Harry Potter se tourna sur le côté de son lit et lança un regard vers son meilleur ami endormi dans le lit d'à côté, jalousant sa facilité à trouver le sommeil.  
Il frissonna et s'emmitoufla dans ses draps. La neige tombait sans un bruit contre la fenêtre mais le vent sifflait à travers les volets. Cela lui donnait l'impression que le froid s'épaississait, il avait les orteils et le nez gelés.

Instinctivement, comme toutes les nuits d'insomnie, il glissa une main sous l'élastique de son pantalon et commença à se caresser, cherchant à se réchauffer... et cherchant un plaisir dont il ne pouvait plus se passer depuis qu'il l'avait découvert deux ans plus tôt, en première année.

Un lent soupir sortit de ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, pressant ses doigts autour de son pénis pour les faire coulisser avec force. De son autre main, il souleva ses testicules et se massa le périnée, effleurant plusieurs fois l'entrée de son intimité.

« Hnn, » murmura-t-il chaudement.

« On peut t'aider ? »

Il sursauta à cette voix et rouvrit les yeux pour les écarquiller devant les deux silhouettes au pied de son lit. Manquant avaler sa langue, il s'assit vivement et rougit de honte en reconnaissant les jumeaux.

« Fred, George, que... » bégaya-t-il.

Les frères eurent un sourire et se lancèrent un regard complice que le plus jeune ne vit pas, ses lunettes étant posées sur sa table de chevet.  
Ils bondirent comme des chats sur le lit et Fred posa un doigt contre les lèvres de Harry.

« Chut, Harry, t'en fais pas, on veut juste t'aider... »

« Oui, ne sois pas timide. » souffla George dans son oreille.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer et son corps se tendre en sentant une main glisser sous son haut tandis que la bouche de Fred se posait sur la sienne. Il frémit alors que sa langue se glissait entre ses lèvres et son première réflexe fut de les repousser machinalement, durcissant comme un sauvage quand les doigts fermes de George s'emparèrent de son membre.  
Il tourna la tête pour rompre le baiser et grimaça au plaisir sournois qui entortillait ses intestins.

« N-non, arrêtez.., » gémit-il.

Les deux rouquins l'obligèrent à s'allonger en le faisant glisser facilement sur les draps et Fred l'enjamba, reprenant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fougueusement. George pouffa de rire aux sons étouffés qui sortaient de la gorge de leur ami.

« On sait que tu te touches tous les soirs. Il fallait nous appeler... » dit-il d'une voix chaude avant de baisser le pantalon du jeune homme d'un coup sec.

Harry frissonna violemment en sentant faire George et plissa les yeux, tentant encore d'échapper aux lèvres possessives de Fred qui ne lui laissaient pas reprendre son souffle.

« Oh, tu es en forme, » fit remarquer George et Fred ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil, libérant ainsi la bouche de Harry.

Harry qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que les yeux des jumeaux étaient fixés sur son érection. Il serra les dents et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un « Ah ! » de surprise lorsque les deux frères fondirent sur son membre pour le lécher goulûment.

La langue de Fred lui tritura le gland, s'amusant à y passer la pointe dans le petite fente, et celle de George le lécha sur toute la longueur. Harry laissa échapper une drôle de plainte, entre le rire et le sanglot, et agrippa les draps entre ses doigts tout en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. George releva la tête pour le regarder, un sourire satisfait au visage.

« Tu aimes ça, Harry ? »

L'interpellé hocha lentement la tête, encore sous le choc, et son corps fut soudain parcouru d'une secousse quand Fred engloba son sexe en entier dans sa bouche. Il poussa un gémissement aigu et un frisson fit dresser davantage ses cheveux sur sa tête quand George vint lui mordiller une oreille.

« Laisse-toi aller... » dit-il tout bas, caressant le torse imberbe sous le tissu.

Il délaissa l'oreille pour aller suçoter un téton durci et Harry se mit à respirer plus vite, les yeux clos.

Fred le suçait avec expertise, le masturbant en même temps, et parfois, il s'arrêtait pour couvrir la peau tendre de baisers, lapant le gland rose et humide.

George se redressa pour le regarder faire, excité par cette vue, et ouvrit son propre pantalon pour présenter son sexe dressé à Harry.

« Vas-y. » ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier rouvrit les yeux et se figea devant l'engin palpitant pointé vers lui. Il hésita mais, après deux battements de cils, l'attrapa entre les doigts pour le diriger vers sa bouche.

Déconcentré par celle qui le torturait plus bas, il sortit une langue timide et commença à lécher le bout consciencieusement, déclenchant un frisson à George.

« Oh oui, vas-y. » répéta-t-il, remuant un peu son bassin pour obliger Harry à y aller franchement.  
Fred laissa enfin l'entrejambe de Harry pour le regarder sucer son frère et un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres. Il s'avança et se pencha pour effleurer sa langue de la sienne avant de l'aider à lécher le pénis gonflé.  
George soupira de plaisir en voyant leur langue s'entraider et poussa pour entrer dans la fine bouche du brun. Fred se recula, passa une main dans les cheveux hirsutes pour l'encourager, et revint plus bas pour enlever le pantalon des jambes maigres.  
Harry grimaça comme le membre était trop gros pour sa bouche et posa ses mains contre les hanches de son propriétaire pour essayer de rythmer ses va-et-viens mais George agrippa ses cheveux d'une main pour le forcer à aller plus vite. Il étouffa un gémissement plaintif et plissa les yeux, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, alors que Fred lui soulevait une cuisse pour introduire un doigt en lui. Il y eut un tressaut et Harry repoussa durement George, se crispant de tous ses muscles.

« Non ! » cria-t-il.

Les jumeaux cillèrent avant de s'allonger contre son corps dans un même geste et murmurèrent dans une parfaite unisson :

« Ok, calme-toi, on va être plus doux. »

Dans le noir, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à discerner leur visage mais il voyait sans peine la lueur perverse dans leurs yeux. Il rougit encore quand leurs lèvres s'affairèrent dans son cou, le forçant à relever la tête, et se mit à trembler d'appréhension. Il devait l'admettre : se faire caresser par deux personnes à la fois était très excitant. (Et se faire caresser tout court!)

Sa cuisse fut de nouveau relevée et, cette fois, ce fut la langue de George qui s'insinua en lui, le lubrifiant tendrement. Harry étouffa un gémissement. Cette sensation nouvelle l'empêcha de réfléchir et il accueillit la deuxième langue avec un plaisir évident.  
Fred et George le fouillèrent de l'intérieur, en profitant pour se rouler une pelle de temps à autre, et aimèrent écouter les grognements et autres râles du jeune homme.

Quand les cuisses tremblèrent comme des feuilles, les frangins s'arrêtèrent. Ils avisèrent leur proie d'un œil gourmand avant de se regarder avec un sourire mystérieux.  
Harry les regarda à travers ses paupières, le regard embué, se demandant ce qu'ils lui réservaient et se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

« Harry... » murmura Fred dans un souffle en venant tout contre lui.  
Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux bleus du jeune homme qui posa furtivement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on te veut... »

Il cilla à cette révélation, soupirant à la langue de George occupée à lui caresser le périnée. Fred passa une main contre le front, frôlant la cicatrice, et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« On rêvait de pouvoir te prendre une nuit, ici ou ailleurs... Tous les deux... En même temps. »

La voix langoureuse du frère Weasley fit frissonner Harry qui se sentir durcir à bloc tandis que l'autre lui levait le bassin en tirant ses cuisses en l'air. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant quand le pénis vint se loger entre ses fesses.

Fred sentit venir une autre protestation et se hâta de le bloquer en venant s'asseoir sur son ventre, étouffant son cri en capturant ses lèvres entre les siennes.

George les regarda faire et poussa son bassin vers l'avant pour s'enfoncer en lui, les doigts serrés au niveau des genoux. Une grimace déforma un instant ses traits. Le cul de Harry était étroit !

Il écarta les cuisses en les maintenant vers le haut et soupira de plaisir en s'enfonçant à fond.  
Harry sentit des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés, et se concentra sur le baiser fiévreux que lui donnait Fred tandis qu'une agréable décharge irradiait son corps entier. Le gros pénis de George se mouva en lui, comme un serpent, et il s'étrangla dans un couinement, tournant le visage pour respirer. Fred se redressa et se tourna pour regarder avec envie son frère pénétrer le petit cul de Harry. George lui lança un sourire pervers en accélérant ses coups de reins.

Malgré la fine douleur qu'il ressentit, le Survivant se laissa faire et ne rechigna pas à prendre le sexe de Fred dans sa bouche.

« Oh, Harry, t'es tellement bandant... » soupira celui-ci en sentant ses gémissements s'étouffer alors que sa bouche était pleine de sa queue.

Il se retint de jouir lorsque son frère explosa au fond de Harry. George grogna face à cet orgasme sulfureux et libéra enfin les cuisses du jeune homme qui tentait de reprendre un souffle correct.  
Ce dernier sentit son sang pulser dans son bas-ventre et dans son sacrum et essuya une larme du revers de sa main, un peu chamboulé, mais ils lui laissèrent à peine le temps de se remettre. Fred le tourna pour l'obliger à se mettre à quatre pattes et vint se positionner derrière lui tandis que George se glissa sous son corps.  
Harry leur lança un regard apeuré.

« C'est mon tour. » expliqua Fred en lui caressant les fesses badigeonnées de sperme.

Il eut envie de les repousser ça allait décidément trop loin, pourtant la langue de George sur son pénis lui fit changer d'avis. Il rentra sa tête entre ses bras pour le regarder faire avant de grimacer quand l'autre frangin s'engouffra en lui, le faisant serrer les poings. C'était douloureux, son sexe lui paraissait plus gros encore, et heureusement la fellation que lui offrit George lui permit d'accepter l'intrusion. Ses muscles se déridèrent et il tendit sa croupe vers le jeune homme pour lui permettre de le marteler, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.  
Vibrant à chaque assaut, le membre de Harry allait et venait avec une aisance absolue dans la bouche chaude et humide du frère Weasley. Sa langue remuant parfois le long de la verge et butant contre le haut du gland, sensuellement. George prit le rythme des mouvements de son frère pour le sucer avidement, déclenchant à Harry des picotements partout sur sa peau. Ses yeux verts se plissèrent et il hoqueta en éjaculant par à-coups au fond de la gorge du jeune homme, celui-ci avalant le liquide chaud et bienvenu.

Fred sentit – et entendit – leur ami atteindre la jouissance et profita de l'euphorie qu'il ressentit pour lui marteler les fesses avec vigueur avant de se répandre à son tour en lui. Sa semence se mélangea à celle de son frère dans les méandres de l'intimité bouillonnante et un long râle rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
Harry crut que son cœur allait lui exploser la poitrine et se laissa retomber sur son lit, dégoulinant de sueur et de foutre, tandis que les frangins se redressaient, le souffle saccadé.

« Alors, tu as aimé, Harry ? »

« Tu en as pensé quoi ? »

Le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts tourna lentement la tête vers eux, le corps tremblant.

« C'était... magique. » susurra-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Les deux frères pouffèrent de rire, le dévorant du regard, et sursautèrent d'un coup en entendant Ron remuer dans son lit. Ils se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller.

« On te laisse, Harry, mais on remet ça à demain soir. »

« Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves. »

Harry les regarda filer dans un craquement sonore et lança un regard vers le lit voisin, soulagé d'entendre les ronflements de Ron. Il s'essuya alors et se rhabilla à son tour, ne sachant que penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer...  
Toutefois, la perspective de recommencer lui fut très alléchante et il s'endormit enfin.

~~~oooOOOooo~~~

Fin ! x)  
Même si on peut imaginer la suite... lol  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce slash vous plait ou vous dégoûte ? Dites-moi tout !


End file.
